The present invention relates to an apparatus for exercising pelvic floor muscles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for exercising pelvic floor muscles that allows for constant resistance and feedback to the user.
Exercises for perineal muscles, also known as pelvic floor muscles, are often recommended as therapy to aid correction of a number of problems including but not limited to urinary incontinence or physical stress incontinence. Other common problems resulting from lack of proper or adequate toning of the pelvic floor muscles include fallen bladder, fallen rectum, uterine prolapse, difficulties with voiding, cystitis, decreases in sexual responsiveness and chronic discomfort. Absent a routine exercise program lack of muscle tone can result in muscle atrophy thereby resulting in an exacerbation of the above conditions and could require a variety of surgical corrections.
It is well documented that a regular exercise program involving this muscle group can result in improved muscle tone resulting in a concomitant improvement in voluntary muscle control, increased strength and re-enervation of previously injured muscles. Such an exercise program can enhance sexual responsiveness and pleasure of both partners during intercourse. Moreover, it is known that improved muscle tone resulting from such an exercise routine is desirable in preparation for childbirth. Use of the device postpartum shortens healing time and hastens the return of tone of the pelvic region. The same is true post-hysterectomy.
Numerous intra-vaginal devices have been described, some ranging from the complex to the simple. These simple devices generally involve the use of weights which are attached to that portion of the device that is extra-vaginal. Such weights apply constant pressure and rely on gravity as the operating means. The user of these devices contracts her pelvic floor muscles around the intra-vaginal portion of the device and thereby provides resistance to the force applied by the weights. It is that resistance that enhances muscle tone.
These devices, however, have several shortcomings. To begin with, use of weights, of necessity, mandates that the amount of force against which the user can act may be increased or decreased in discrete weight units. That is to say, continuously varying the force in order to maximize the effects of the exercise is not possible with discrete weights.
Another shortcoming of the devices of the present invention is that in certain circumstances, such as partial paralysis, the user is not capable or does not desire to use the device in a manner which allows for the application of force due to gravity. That is to say, in the devices relying on gravity as the force inducer the device must be generally aligned so that the extra-vaginal portion of the device can be aligned in a generally perpendicular direction so that gravity may take effect. Such devices, therefore, do not allow for use in a prone position because in a prone position the device is not aligned such that gravity may provide direct force.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to have a simple, pelvic floor muscles exerciser that does not rely on gravity and allows for a constantly varying force to be resisted.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for exercising pelvic floor muscles with oppositional force. In particular, one that provides constantly adjustable and variable force against which the user controls both the contractions of the pelvic muscles and the pull or resistance of the apparatus, thereby providing optimal exercising conditions.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus for exercising pelvic floor muscles comprises an exerciser having an intra-vaginal section and an extra-vaginal section, the sections being connected by a shaft. The intra-vaginal section is generally smooth and oblong shaped and is made typically of an inert material resistant to bacterial and fungal growth such as a suitable plastic, thermoplastic, latex or like material. The shaft is rigid or semi-rigid, resilient and similarly made of an inert material resistant to bacterial and fungal growth. The extra-vaginal portion is ergonomically shaped so that the user may grasp it firmly The device is operated by insertion of the intra-vaginal portion into the vagina of the user, contraction of the pelvic floor muscles by the user around such intra-vaginal portion and application of force by the user against such muscles along an axis which upon muscle failure would result in extraction of the device from the user""s vagina.